


Wake Up Call

by harvestleaves



Series: Family Moments [4]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Tarlos Parents, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27752656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harvestleaves/pseuds/harvestleaves
Summary: TK wakes up in the morning and Carlos isn't in bed, so he goes to find his husband and finds him with Bella in the recliner, both of them fast asleep.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: Family Moments [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670317
Comments: 2
Kudos: 116





	Wake Up Call

TK rolled over with a yawn when the alarm next to his and Carlos’ bed went off at 5:50, moving to press himself close to his husband’s chest like he does every morning. However, on this particular morning, all he felt when he wormed his way towards Carlos’ side was cold sheets, meaning that his husband hadn’t been in bed for a few hours.

Reaching up to rub the remaining sleep out of his eyes, TK pushed himself up into a sitting position and slid his slippers on to go find his missing husband. Deciding to check Isabella’s nursery first, TK frowned when he didn’t see their daughter in her crib, nor his husband in the rocking chair for that matter. For a moment, TK thought the worst might have happened before he heard the low sound of the TV playing an old Texas Rangers game.

Creeping down the stairs as quietly as possible led TK to the sight of Carlos, passed out in the leather recliner, his old Austin PD hoodie on as Bella laid on his chest, one of her red cheeks smushed against the faded logo as she snored softly in his arms.

TK thought he might melt into a puddle of goo right there on the living room floor, but chose to keep his composure by simply taking a photo of the two. The sunlight creeping through the blinds was creating the perfect lighting and TK quickly snapped the photo before going into the kitchen to start the coffee, posting the photo to his instagram on the way there.

Grabbing Carlos’ favorite mug, he filled the cup up 3/4 of the way with coffee before he added a splash of vanilla creamer and took it out to the living room to wake his snoozing husband.

Setting the mug down gently on the coffee table, TK leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to Carlos’ temple.

“Hey babe. It’s six am. Time to wake up,” he whispered softly, running his fingers through Carlos’ hair to rouse him.

“Hmmmm, morning. Is that coffee?” Carlos yawned as his eyelids fluttered open and he tilted his chin up to capture TK’s lips in a soft kiss.

“Yup. With the vanilla creamer too. Just how you like it. What were you two doing down here anyways?” TK asked curiously as he took in their daughter’s flushed cheeks.

“Baby girl woke up at four this morning with a fever and a cough, so I gave her some Tylenol and we watched some baseball before we fell asleep. Isn’t that right baby girl,” Carlos cooed with a smile as she stirred in his arms and woke up with a small whine, clearly cranky at hearing her dads talking.

“Poor thing. You wanna stay here with her while I go make breakfast? You two look really comfy,” TK teased with a grin as Carlos stretched his neck to the side with a wince.

“Oh no, I’ve been up since four this morning with her, it’s your turn to be the cuddle pillow. I’ll grab her a bottle and make some breakfast,” Carlos sassed right back as he slowly got up out of recliner to pass Bella to TK, his face softening as she immediately settled back down, pressing close to TK.

“She loves cuddling with you and I totally get it,” Carlos laughed as TK took his place in the recliner, sighing at the soft leather, still warm from Carlos’ body heat.

“Don’t sell yourself short, I think you’re great to cuddle with.”

Carlos laughed at that and went into the kitchen to start the stove for eggs, grabbing his phone on the way to check for any messages and raised an eyebrow curiously at the instagram notification saying he was tagged in a photo.

Opening the app, Carlos took a small gasp of surprise at the photo TK posted of him with Bella, the caption reading ‘At first I thought I was still dreaming this morning, but then I remember this is my reality. I love this man...and our little family.’

Blinking back a happy tear, Carlos made his way back to where he’d left TK and Bella in the living room.

“Ty you posted this? You’re the sweetest,” Carlos held his phone up as he spoke softly, so as to not to wake Bella back up. Pressing a firm kiss to TK’s lips, he knew he was even more in love with his husband than he ever thought he could be.

“I found you and Bella sleeping in the recliner at six am and it was so precious. I mean, how could I not? My two favorite people sleeping peacefully, unaware of the world around them. I never thought I’d get this, but this is my reality and I’m so grateful for both of you,” TK whispered back as he returned the kiss.

“I love you Tyler Kennedy Strand-Reyes.”

“My full name, really? I love you too Carlos Strand-Reyes.” TK laughed, trying to keep his voice down as Bella started to squirm once more, not wanting to wake her up quite yet.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any prompts, you can submit them to my [tumblr](https://harvestleaves.tumblr.com).


End file.
